


Water

by nameless_trash



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Study, Growth, Introspection, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: She was not Kouen's fire and earth. All she would ever be was a soldier for Kou, not the mighty ruler it needs.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a Kouen fic for some time now but it never felt good enough. Enjoy this one I really had to post

Kouen was fire, the torch of knowledge and blaze of destruction. He was earth, solid and immovable in his ideals. He was fierce black and gold and _blood red_ where she was soft yellow and pinks. He was heir to the throne where she was birthed from the loins of a lowly concubine, an unwanted eighth princess. 

Kougyoku was not fire. She had his fiery red hair and even redder eyes, yet all that was coiled within them were Vinea's tides and her endless tears.

She had the strength to call forth a flood and crush her enemies beneath the surges of the sea. She had the power to command the currents and bury her foes in the ocean's watery depths. The water god bent to her will-

But she was not immovable. Like water, she flowed with the pull of the world, merely following where fate would lead her. Even if she was a warrior, a general, and now an empress, she was water.

 

She was not Kouen's fire and earth. All she would ever be was a soldier for Kou, not the mighty ruler it needs.

 

Nevertheless, water is the element of life as much as it is desolation. It is the element of change.

And from the ashes of Kouen's rule, the soil of Hakuryuu's reign, Kougyoku will nurture her dying empire to life, drop by drop.

The Kou Empire  ~~was~~ is a country of fighters, after all.

Even without the eight-pointed star ingrained in her hairpin, the water god will heed her cries once again and part the clouds for her alone-

 

 

A lone shoot pushes through the dirt to meet the sun's rays.

 


End file.
